Steven Universe (Character)
|-|Teen Steven= |-|Kid Steven= Summary Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show, Steven Universe. He's a regularly happy kid who's half-human and half-gem, bearing his mom's gem. He's the son of former rock musician Greg and late leader of the Crystal Gems Rose Quartz, and the only member of human descent of the protagonist team, the Crystal Gems. A half-human, half-Gem as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, He's devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Power and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Steven Quartz Universe Age: 14 | 16 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Steven Universe (Verse) Classification: Half-Gem/Half-Human, Son of Rose Quartz, Crystal Gem Guardian Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human and Gem Physiology, Sacrificial Creation Physiology, Necklessness (Lack a neck, although Steven is a fat kid.), Hunger Negation, Limited Shapeshifting (Made himself look older.), Fusionism (Can fuse with Connie or Amethyst.), Sealing (Can contain gems in bubbles of energy.), Age Manipulation (Made himself older and younger via his feelings.), Crystal Heart, Enhanced Shieldmanship, Enhanced Musicianship, Weapon Summoning, Buoyancy Manipulation, Chlorokinetic Creature Creation and Plant Magic (Inherited the power to create sentient plant-life from his mother, having accidentally created an army of "Watermelon Stevens".), Animal Portal Creation (Via his pet Lion.), Bubble Encapsulation, Personal Environment (Via Bubble.), Magical Tears (Tears turns creatues pink and grand them special abilities.), Healing Saliva (Healed Connie's eyesight with his spit, and healed Lapis with his spit.), Curing (Via Healing Saliva.), Healing Kiss, Regenerative Bodily Fluids (Via Saliva.), Gravity Immunity, Dream Manipulation (Can enter others dreams.), Dream Communication (Communicating with Lapis Lazuli through his dreams.), Dream Scrying, Telepathic Dream Creation, Emotional Trigger (Possesses a wide-range of gem-powers all tied to his emotions, such as the ability to control his age, the velocity of his ascent and descent and the ability to summon his shield various abilities inherited from his mother Rose Quartz.), Tableware Weapon Proficiency (Can wielding a pizza cutter and giant cheese crater with his dream.), Positive Emotion Empowerment (Able to make himself virtually weightless using his positive emotions, reverting to his natural weight when sad or angry.), Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry (Resisted the gem destabilizer.), Empathic Telepathy, Levitation (Can float in the air.), Resurrection (Brought Lars back to life.) Attack Potency: Large Island Level (Fought on par with Amethyst, the letter of who's comparable to Garnet, who defeated Jasper who could tank an explosion strong enough to create a hole in the Gem Warship. Said ship took no damage from Opal's arrows or the laser light cannons, the latter of which could destroy a meteor, which was going to destroy all of beach city if not stopped. Harmed Bismuth without any gem powers.) Speed: Subsonic (Moved so fast that Greg merely saw him as a blur.), Sub-Relavistic reaction speed (Likely somewhat comparable to Pearl who can dodge asteroids at close range.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Moved a huge boulder.) Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island Level physically (Can tank hits from Amethyst, tanked a blow from Bismuth.), higher with gem shields' (Tanked a blast from the Gem Warship.) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, farther with gem powers Intelligence: Above Average (Though never directly stated, he's shown to be extremely intelligent in his own right. he's a natural problem solver, as most of his early adventures relied on him using intelligence and creativity to get himself out of trouble without the use of his powers. He's also able to converse with the highly intelligent Connie on an equal footing since they first met. Despite him being naive and socially oblivious, in the graphic novel "Too Cool for School", Pearl mentioned how Steven's education in the care of the gems was much greater than Earth schools, and Steven was getting perfect marks on his tests. Weaknesses: Steven can't control all of his powers, and he's a pacifist, meaning he won't go straight for fighting but try to talk the situation out. Note: It should be noted no SU characters can ever surpass the speed of light, as stated by Pearl. Others Standard Equipment: Gem Shield, Gem Bubble, and Rose's Sword (Formerly) Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Shield Proficiency': Due to possessing his mother's gemstone, Steven can summon Rose's shield. Steven able to summon his shield at will with little effort at any moment he requires it and increase its size at will. Steven can summon his shield as many times as he wants without tiring, even summoning more than one, and he is able to use it in conjunction with his protective bubble as an added method of defense. The shield is remarkably durable, able to withstand a charged shot from the Gem Warship, and has reflective properties strong enough to reflect a laser fired from a scanning Robonoid. **'Projectile Shield': Can throw his shield as a projectile with great speed and power, weaponizing it as a ranged attack against with enough accuracy to temporarily stun opponents. He can boomerang his shield off of several targets, causing it to return to his hand, and his shield has razor-sharp edges and can cut through substances as tough as solid rock before returning to him. **'Shield Vibration': On certain occasions when Steven's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs, such as Lapis Lazuli's water clones and Holo-Pearls. **'Shield Dash': Can dashes towards his opponent and knocks them back with his shield, can run through multiple enemies and stun enemies. *'Healing': His saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems, and even inanimate objects. Steven's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but he is shown to be capable of healing cracked gemstones, common human injuries and conditions such as poor eyesight and broken bones, and broken inanimate objects such as a torn stuffed animal. *'Phytokinesis': Using his healing saliva, Steven is able to grow sentient flora by licking plant seeds. These plants are autonomous, acting of their own free will unless Steven has transferred his mind into one of them. *'Bubble Shield': Can summon an incredibly durable bubble forcefield that encases him and others that he's protecting. Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively, can expand his bubble to push away enemies and break free from being trapped inside a solid object, and can can "pop" his bubble to knock surrounding enemies back. Besides the bubble offensively popping, Steven's bubble has shown the ability to grow larger and smaller. The bubble can generate its own internal atmosphere, allowing Steven to survive in the bubble for hours underwater despite it being air-tight, and Steven is even able to breathe inside one he had just generated in the vacuum of space. **'Spike Bubble': Can morph his bubble in such a way that sharp spikes appear along its surface. **'Long-Range Bubble': Can stretch a side of his bubble into a small tunnel that connects it to another bubble. **'Bubble Helmet': Can create a small bubble around his head to breath in an oxygenless atmosphere or protect his head from damage. *'Empathic Telepathy:' Able to sense things based on their emotional state. Steven can communicate with Gems through his dreams. This ability has primarily come to light while other beings are under emotional turmoil. Steven can also enter the dreams of other humans, but also that repeated use of this power can physically exhaust him, as sleeping in this state seems to provide no restful benefit that would otherwise be gained from typical sleep. **'Mind Transfer': Able to transfer his consciousness into another living being he has a connection with while his own body is asleep. The true mind of the host body lays dormant while he is in control of it. **'Mind Link:' Able to link his mind with another being allowing him to feel the target's emotions and see the world through their eyes. When Steven sleeps, his dream will be whatever the target is looking at. Steven does not have to willingly link minds with a person in order for this power to work. *'Fluctuating Age': Can manipulate his age through his state of mind, his physical age depending solely on how old he thinks he is. *'Shapeshifting': Can possesses some level of the natural shapeshifting abilities typical of Gems, being able to transform parts of his body into cats and stretch various parts of his body at will. However, despite having more control over this power than initially, he can only do this for a certain amount of time and his half-human nature puts more of a strain on his body than it would a Gem. *'Expert Wrestling': Has shown himself to be quite an exemplary wrestler, as he and Amethyst held the Beach City Underground Tag Titles for over 2 years, he even beat 4 of the other adult wrestlers by himself. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Gems Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Age Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users